Loving Hate
by The Tantalus Complex
Summary: Holly doesnt know if she loves Artemis or not, let alone if he does, so she decides to play a trick on him to find out and gets them both into a load of trouble deeper than she imagined...A/H, Opal/Spiro...ON HIATUS...Has been adopted
1. Pain

**Chapter 1:**

**Pain**

Holly couldn't wait any longer. She had left his manor right after the time incident and she hadn't spoken to him in months. He tried calling her, but she would not pick up. She didn't know how to react to him. On one hand, she was his best friend, and he was hers. But on the other, they grew very close on their last mission and had kissed. Then she said his elf kissing days were over when she found out that he lied to her. Now here she was in haven, confused over whether they were friends or lovers. She decided to find out. She came up with a devious plan and went toward his manor…

Artemis hadn't heard from Holly in months. He tried calling her, but she never answered. Soon he gave up….until she called him. He anxiously turned on his fairy communicator and said, "Hey Holly, how are you?"

"I'm great, really happy in fact," Holly lied from her hiding spot where she could spy on Artemis and notice his reactions.

"May I ask what you are so happy about?" Artemis inquired, feeling a bit nervous.

"Trouble Kelp proposed to me and I said yes!" Holly exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. She couldn't wait to see how he reacted.

Artemis literally felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't take this. First he lost his parents a month right after he saved his mother from Opal and he tried calling Holly to help him, but she never answered. The twins went off to live with their uncle. Then Butler died, taking an assassins bullet that was meant for him, from Opal herself. She was still out there and now Artemis had lost the last thing that was holding him together…Holly.

His voice cracked in hurt and sadness as he croaked, "I'm happy for you Holly."

Holly saw this and grew worried, was she taking it too far?

"Are you alright Artemis? You sound a bit sick."

"I'm perfectly fine, I just…. I have to go, bye," Artemis barely held his voice together as he said farewell. He then threw down his communicator, walked outside, and closed his eyes, concentrating. Holly grew worried for him and right when she was about to reveal herself to him, his hands grew blue with magic as he roared into the night and struck the ground with his fists.

Holly gasped as she saw his impact with the earth caused an earthquake, but fortunately, or unfortunately for her, Artemis didn't hear this. As Artemis roaring slowly became a shoulder hitching sob, Holly couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She could hardly believe that a simple trick would cause such pain. She so badly wanted to comfort him, but she was afraid he would attack her if he saw her. She followed him back inside Fowl Manor and collapsed on the guest bed, crying over how much pain she had caused him.


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2**

**Missing**

Holly woke up in the guest bedroom of Fowl Manor. At first she was confused why she was at Fowl Manor. Then it all came rushing back in a flash. Artemis. How she hurt him. How she wanted to run to him and apologize for everything. Slowly, she gathered courage and made her way to Artemis' room.

She knocked once, then entered slowly, softly whispering, "Artemis?"

She received no answer and then finally realized the state of his room. It was impeccably clean as always, but what stood out was how everything looked like it hadn't been touched for days. Holly began to get scared, what if he had committed suicide? She would never forgive herself. She ran through the whole manor for half an hour looking for any sign of him. Then she found a note.

It read simply:

Holly,

I have left. I am not telling you where I went. Please don't try to find me. If you want to know why I left, ask Foaly. He knows and was one of the few I could trust. Good luck with Trouble.

Artemis

Holly could see the tear drops on the paper and not all of them were hers. She had to find him, but where was he? He had even left his precious laptop. I needed answers. I called Foaly.

"Hey Holly, what is wrong? You look like you have been crying…"

"Foaly, there is something you have to hear…"

Holly explained everything to him, right down to her feelings and the note left behind.

Foaly sighed; he was hoping he would never have to tell Holly this.

"Alright Holly, Artemis was hurt. That's why he left. You broke him, which I am surprised you didn't notice last night when he made that earthquake. He loved you. He told me himself, but he told me never to tell you unless something extreme happened to him. I think this counts as extreme, seeming as he is gone.

Holly was in shock. Artemis loved her? The whole time, the trick wasn't even necessary? She felt so guilty she almost fainted. After a few moments, she said, "Foaly, take me to him….Now!"


	3. Hurt

**Chapter 3**

**Hurt:**

As Artemis ran, thoughts kept flashing through his head. Holly, shooting a hole dead center through a coin, Holly flying a shuttle full of truffles away from Opal, Holly kissing him. He stopped running and groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Was this Fate's price for all the good things that had happened to him? Holly had completely changed him, and then moved on, leaving him alone and in terrible agony. He longed to talk to her, but he knew the pain would be unbearable. To have her so close, yet so far; an agonizing phrase whose meaning became clear now….

Holly couldn't stop thinking of Artemis. What had she done? She had completely destroyed him, just to see if he loved her or not. The only upside about this was at least she knew he felt the same way. But what if something happened to him? What if he did something stupid? Just then Foaly called back.

"Got him! He is running toward Fowl Harbor, but why would he go their?"

Holly knew where this was. Ever since the twins had come along, the Fowls had bought a harbor so they could go out to sea whenever they felt like it. Artemis had christened Fowl Harbor. Holly remembered when he invited her along once. How happy she had been, on their ride through the sea, seeing all the marine life had made her giddy with joy. The water was unpolluted and thriving with life.

Holly was abruptly jerked from these memories when Foaly had more news.

"Uh….Holly? We have a problem."

"What is it Foaly? Is it Artemis?" Holly was scared.

"You are not going to like this. Jon Spiro has been released from jail on parole. He was last seen in Dublin, Ireland heading toward—"

"Oh gods above! Not Fowl Harbor?!"

As Artemis reached the harbor, he set about preparing his ship. Just when he was about to cast off though, he heard an eerily creepy voice say, "Guess who Artemis Fowl…"


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise, Surprise**

Artemis slowly turned around. Finally, it was time to see if Butlers training during the last few years had paid off. As he inched his hand toward his version of Foaly's Neutrino, the Moirai, which had auto scoping, which used a heat detector to find the hottest point on a source (the heart for a human or fairy) and point right to it, giving Artemis unerring aim.

"Spiro. What do you want?"

"Two words Master Fowl. Your head."

"What, not leaving the job to your body guard this time?"

"You know the saying, 'If you want something done, do it yourself'"

Artemis chose this moment to act. Not just because it was the only chance of a shot to take left since Spiro chose to draw his weapon while he spoke, but he could see a diminutive elf racing toward him at speeds unimaginable. He couldn't bear the thought of her right now, it was too painful.

**Insert Breaking Benjamin's: Blow Me Away**

At the same time, Artemis and Jon shot at each other and dived away from the others shot. They rolled on the ground, got to their feet and charged each other while shooting.

Holly was amazed and scared beyond belief. There was Artemis, who always had been the scrawny genius who avoided physical activities, doing her job, fighting with a gun. Foaly, of course, wasn't as interested in the firefight itself as Artemis' gun.

"Genius! Why didn't I think of that?! That Mudman sure does know how to make a good gun."

"Foaly, shut up!! Artemis is fighting for his life, in case you didn't notice!"

Artemis meanwhile while charging Jon, activated his favorite fairy technological invention. It was a shield embedded with his magic, which would take the kinetic energy from any object it touched (stopping the object of course), use the energy to power itself further and give excess to Artemis' magic. Almost as handy as the Ritual. He was quite proud of it, and only Foaly would truly understand the marvel of it.

So far, the shield had stopped three bullets and Artemis felt a burst of magic run through him. Calling on this power, he put the Mesmer into his voice and said in alto and bass tones "put the gun down Jon!"

Jon obeyed, his body protesting. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief and turned off the shield, believing himself to be safe. That is, until Jon pulled out a knife and stabbed him through the chest…


	5. Who!

**Chapter 5**

**Who!?**

Mulch Diggums was beyond shocked. Foaly had just called. Apparently Holly had loved Artemis, played a cruel trick, Artemis ran away, fought Jon Spiro, and now had a knife through his chest. As soon as Holly got their, she picked up Artemis' gun and shot Spiro right to the chest. He was out before he hit the ground. Just for good measure, she shot him two times more, then checked Arty. Apparently, Spiro's mind was too strong for a human with magic to mesmer, but Artemis managed to pull it off using all of his magic. When he was stabbed, Holly had pulled off his shirt, laid her hands on his chest, and tried to heal him. Unfortunately for her, she used too much magic the previous night spying on Artemis and only had enough magic left to stop the bleeding and prevent infection. He was slowly dying though. She immediately clipped him onto her Moonbelt and flew for haven, since it was the middle of the day and the sun would suck out all of the magic she could get from the Ritual. Foaly had prepared by getting the warlocks at the hospital ready, and they began healing him. Holly had been too late apparently though, and Artemis was saved, but it cost him 7 years of his life force and he fell into a coma. Foaly then went to tell Mulch what had happened and here they were.

**Sorry for that, I was on a roll…**

"So," Mulch asked aloud, "I know what happened now, but what do you want me to do?"

Foaly grimaced; "Apparently Jon Spiro was in league with a Ms. Koboi," Foaly threw a dark look to the ceiling when he said that cursed name, "and she had given him orders to kill Fowl.

So now, Holly would normally go and bring Koboi and Spiro to justice, but she won't leave Artemis' side. She wants to apologize for the trick she played, and really hope that he will forgive her.

Your mission is to track Koboi and Spiro. They were last seen in Cairo, Egypt. We have reason to believe that they are plotting more revenge."

"Agent Diggums, ready for action"

Foaly scowled, this was no time for jokes.

"Here is your Iris Cam and a Moirai, which Artemis does not know I made a copy of, so let's keep it that way."

Of course, you people in the audience who pay attention to the Artemis Fowl series must be saying 'wait a minute, Mulch would never do LEP work, and neither would he do it for free. Normally I would agree with you, but it just so happens that he owed Holly and Artemis for saving his butt when he had been in trouble with the gremlin mafia. Artemis had outwitted the godfather boss and Holly brought him to justice. He had a debt to pay…

**One Week Later…**

Mulch had tracked Opal and Jon through Cairo, following them non-stop. He was pretty tired and hoped he would make a break in the case soon so he could return home. He was also pretty disgusted with how they were constantly flirting with each other, and occasionally kissing. 'Interspecies relationships, gross' he thought, although he didn't mind so much when it came to Artemis and Holly. They just seemed to be made for each other.

Anyways, Mulch followed them to an Opera House, where Norma was playing. 'why is that ironic?' Mulch asked himself. Then he knew why. Jon and Opal were meeting none other than….

"D'arvit!" Foaly cursed, "It's Minerva Paradizo!"


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6**

**Awakening**

Artemis awoke, feeling like he was 22. 'That can't be right' he thought. The last thing he remembered before passing out was falling into Holly's arms. Was he dead? Did Holly save him with magic? Suddenly Artemis remembered when Butler had been shot by Arno Blunt, Spiro's body guard and the healing took fifteen years of his life away. So he felt twenty-two. Was it possible that he actually was 22 now? Artemis slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. It appeared to be Haven General Hospital. Artemis noticed three things right away. First of all was that it was August. He had fought Spiro in June, how long was he out? Second was the clock which read to be 7:00 P.M. Third of all was the fact of Holly crying silently in the corner of the room, sobbing her heart out? Artemis decided to have a little fun and silently got out of bed….

Holly had been crying at his side for more than a month now. When would he get out of the coma? All she could think about was how she had tricked him and caused this huge mess in the first place. She was so absorbed in sadness and self hatred that she didn't notice a figure rise from their bed slowly and silently make their way over to her. She did notice however, when said figure put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Good evening, Mrs. Kelp."

Artemis was shocked at how deep his voice had gotten. It sounded very velvety and smooth, a rich, deep baritone. He also noticed how pronounced his muscles had gotten. As he greeted Holly, he couldn't help but pour all his pain and hurt into the _Mrs. Kelp_ bit.

Holly nearly had a heart attack. She shot her head up and stared at Artemis, bewildered and scared. She had caught the pain in his voice and felt a fresh wave of guilt rise in her heart. She needed to fix this dilemma.

"Actually, I am still Ms. Short." Seeing Artemis' confused face, she took a deep breath and dove into her story, not leaving a detail out. When she got to the end, she looked up and saw in his eyes something that scared her. It was pure agony.

Artemis couldn't breathe. All he could do is repeatedly go over the heartbreaking scene in his head. It was a trick? All of it? She wasn't married or dating Kelp? He looked into her eyes and saw pure, undeniable guilt. She obviously hated herself. He needed to make her stop hating herself, but he wasn't sure if he could forgive her just yet. Looking deep inside himself, he saw that he could never stay mad at her. Further more, this wasn't as bad as his lie in the past about infecting his mother.

"So," he started, "I guess that makes us even."

Holly looked up surprised. He forgave her? He didn't hate her?

Artemis, seeing this, pulled Holly into a hug, and said, "I can never stay mad at you. How can I, when I put into factor the things you have done for me, like saving my family, butler, myself, and I lied to you, kidnapped you, hurt you. We aren't truly even; I owe you a lot actually. I don't know where I would be without you. I love you Holly."

When Holly heard this, she nearly swooned. All her pain and self hatred was gone. She looked deep into Artemis' eyes, then pulled him down by his shirt and passionately kissed him on the lips…

**About time I got some A/H in hear….Review!!!!!!!!!! It helps…**


	7. The Facts

**Chapter 7**

**The Facts**

Artemis was shocked for about half a second, then his brain shut down and his heart took over. He kissed her back, passionately and fierce. Their kiss was intimate and neither wanted to break it off, but they had to breathe sometime, and pulled out of the kiss.

"Wow…" they both said at the same time.

They heard snorting in the background, "Get a room you two," Foaly snorted.

Artemis and Holly turned crimson and looked everywhere but each other, and Foaly decided to break the awkward atmosphere he created.

"Mulch found something much worse than we originally thought. Apparently Jon and Opal are in touch with one Ms. Paradizo."

Artemis and Holly gasped, and Foaly continued,

"Their main goal is to eliminate Artemis Fowl, since you have been the foil to all their schemes. To them, you are the one thing between them and world domination."

Artemis groaned nobody was original anymore; all it is now is just conquer the world.

Foaly had one good thing, "However, since you have aged seven years, they have no clue that you look twenty two and will look for a fifteen year old. With that light mustache, goatee, and shoulder length hair, all ruffled, they won't have a clue its you."

That's a good point, Artemis thought, a good incentive not to get rid of them.

Foaly shuffled guiltily, "Artemis, I hope you don't mind that I made a copy of your Moirai."

Artemis looked at Holly, "You made him confess didn't you?"

Holly smirked, "Yeah, its fun to see a genius suck up to another one"

Artemis wanted to go somewhere quiet, the hospital was not.

"Is there anywhere I can stay while I'm underground?"

Holly gave him a look, which clearly said 'you can stay with me, duh!', but with a little mischievous glint in her eye.

Artemis got very nervous at seeing this….

**Ok people, here's the cold hard truth. I can't think of anything, this chapter was to inspire people to continue reading. But now I have a challenge for you. If you were the author of this story, how would you continue? Send me a summary review and I might just do what you want. Because to be honest, I'm stuck.**


	8. You Seem Somewhat Familiar

**Chapter 8**

**You Seem Somewhat Familiar…**

As a precaution, no one but Foaly and Holly knew that Artemis aged 7 years, just in case someone was leaking info to Minerva, Opal, and Jon. So when Holly took Artemis to her apartment, many fairies were surprised to see a 22 year old mud man walking along. Some Goblins even started warming up fireballs…until Holly pulled out a Moirai (did I mention Foaly is completely obsessed with them?) and put a few warning shots over their heads.

As they walked, Artemis asked, "So what did I miss while I was in that coma?"

Holly shrugged, "Not much, Foaly just made about 500 Moirai and it has become the standard LEP gun, you should be happy to know."

Artemis wasn't fazed by this, he was actually rather happy that he accomplished something Foaly was jealous of. They arrived at Holly's apartment and Holly gave him the grand tour.

"This is your room, this is the living room, this is the kitchen, the bathroom is outside, and here is my room."

Holly was half expecting Artemis not to like it since he was used to living in such a huge manor, but Artemis merely nodded, looking around with a fondness in his eye.

Suddenly they heard a loud smash from the kitchen. They ran their…to find Mulch rooting through Holly's food supplies. She quickly pulled out her Moirai, on the lowest setting, and set a quick burst into his back.

Mulch turned around with a start. No one was supposed to be here at Holly's apartment, but now he sees Holly and Mud man in his early twenty's. He nods respectfully to Holly, and then inspects the mud man closer.

He had raven black hair, a light mustache, a goatee, shoulder length hair, and the way he held himself looked vaguely familiar. He was wearing a human suit that looked 5 sizes too small for him and he smelled awful.

Artemis simply glanced at Mulch with distaste, and then said, "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

As he left, Mulch asked, "Who's he," not noticing Holly watching him leave with fascination.

Holly turned and said, "A friend," and then left to go change out of her uniform.

Holly went into her room and changed into more casual clothes. Then, forgetting Artemis was in the shower, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. She opened the door and got the shock of her life, seeing Artemis reach for his towel and not notice she was their. She couldn't breathe for half a second, unable to take her eyes away from his body, then quickly and quietly left the bathroom, hoping he hadn't noticed her voyeur ship.

Unable to stop thinking about what she had seen, she tried making dinner and burned the lasagna. She yelled, "D'arvit!!" before tossing the lasagna in the trash and searching for more food. She went into her pantry and found some ingredients for a salad, and was about to turn around when she heard a quiet chuckle behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Artemis grinning at her from less than two feet away.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked, enjoying how red her face had got.

Holly was speechless, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to her mind. Finally she decided she was annoyed at seeing that smug smile on his face and shut him up by kissing him. Mulch chose that moment to enter the room…

**Let's get something straight here. If you don't like my story, I will accept constructive criticism, but going out of your way to say you don't like my story and point out what you hate in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER can get annoying as hell and it really took away my inspiration, which was why I took so long to write this. (A.K.A. One called Demetra) So if you cant think of anything improving or nice to say, SHUT UP AND LEAVE MY STORY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for listening.**


End file.
